


A Soldier, A Poet and A King (Discontinued)

by AUJunkie



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: AAAAAAAAAAAA, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy setting, And occasionally sassy cats who I headcanon with a southern accent, As in they aren't about to play any main role mostly background extras, Because I can, Gen, OC's - Technically, Patton is Roman's advisor, Roman stabs the Dragon in the head what do you expect, That isn't mentioned but I feel like it's important, Violence, Virgil and Logan are wizards, and occasionally spooky voices that point our heroes in the right direction, as in modern stuff like pizza exists but there's also magic and dragons and castles, fantasy au but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AUJunkie/pseuds/AUJunkie
Summary: "Well I don't believe." The tabaxi seemed to slither across the counter to greet them, "You three boys again?""Yes." Logan replied, "Us again.""I see you don't have your friend, you still looking for him?" She asked, not really paying attention as instead of looking at them she was instead inspecting her nails, "What a shame...""Though you three, I'd be careful 'round these parts... people aren't friendly, 'specilly not with a prophecy goin' 'round that might just be talkin' about you."My First Fanfiction, but not my first work of fiction. Sander's Sides Fantasy AU. Hope you like!Update Schedule - Whenever I feel like it.
Kudos: 2





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really nervous about this ;-;

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️ CW ⚠️
> 
> Violence, Fire, Blood, Death of Minor/Antagonist Character

Sword met scales, over and over and over producing a dull 'clink' each time. The thundering beats of gigantic leathery wings almost drowned out the fearful cries of the Townspeople below, Innocents. Cowering in fear from the reptilian sorcerer above the otherwise peaceful kingdom - one man vowed to change that.

The Prince had lead the dragon away from the lower areas of the town, so that it may not crush any subjects under its talons and so that he could successfully battle with the monster clinging to the Castle Walls. Banners and fine flags crackled as they burnt pathetically. Singed by the creature now clinging to one of the castle's four great spires. It now swung it's huge head back and forth - a hissing noise building up in its throat. 

He might be brave, but he was not dumb. He flung open the trapdoor that lead to the spiral staircase down the spire and ducked - just in time to avoid the amber flames now licking the top of the castle. The dragon witch roared in frustration and descended the tower slightly. Roman's heart thundered in his chest, as he saw the monster's large green eye peer through the arrowslit. It hadn't spotted him - now was his chance. Galloping up the spiral staircase again, and shuffling onto the battlements he almost hesitated for a moment. Almost.

Leaping off the tower - the Prince landed directly on the dragon's scaly head. Before the creature could even howl in anger - he'd already plunged his sword into it's head. It shook madly trying to get the victor away, Roman held onto one of the spikes atop it's head. Hoping. If the dragon managed to shake him off he'd plummet fifty feet to his death. Eventually, it stopped, slowed and it's head fell to the ground. Defeated and soon to be dead. Roman couldn't help but stand atop the monster's head posing like a hunter would pose, one foot atop a fine kill. He drew his sword out of its brains and held the blood-dripping thing to the sky as townspeople cautously collected in to watch in awe.

Victory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> F in chat for the dergon


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️ CW ⚠️
> 
> Talk of Injury/Death

The sun was lowering into the horizon when Roman finally got a moment alone, now that he minded. He reveled in the adoring nature of his subjects, who saw such a momentous occasion as an excuse to start a spontaneous musical parade. Only now had he finally got the time to wash the blood off his stunning white suit and was honestly quite annoyed with the townspeople, the blood had dried and would likely stain now.

"Roman?" He heard someone say as the door creaked slightly, "Come're, I wanna talk to you."  
The Prince turned around to see Patton, half in the room with him, half hiding behind the door. His face plastered with an expression of concern.  
"Oh. Yeah, sure my good friend-"  
Patton's face dipped behind the door again, a moment later he followed his black shoes echoing around the large room and then empty hall with each step. It was almost frightening, really. Such large halls, so big you could get lost in them - a reminder of how alone you were. A place for your enemies to hide?

"What appears to be the problem, Patton my dear friend?" He asked, purposely putting on a 'Braver than thou' voice, it made him feel more regal.  
Patton sighed before addressing the issue, "... I've got to be honest here, buddy, What. were. You. Thinking?"  
He shook Roman lightly, "Why do you think we have guards? They're doing a good service and protecting you. What if you'd gotten hurt? What if you'd died?"  
Roman was lucky Logan wasn't here, he'd be yelling even more about the matter.

"What about the people? I couldn't let them be slaughtered by a mighty dragon witch - could I?" He snapped back.  
Patton didn't reply.  
"Sorry... I didn't mean to upset-"  
"No, no, buddy I'm good!" Patton smiled adorably, dimples formed on his face, "I just care about you - that's all!"  
"Right, right..." Roman replied, but the guilt of potentially hurting Patton still stung as if it were a fresh wound.

"...You want pizza?"

"HELL YEAH!"


	3. 3

*MEANWHILE*

The tiny warlock opened the cottage door to be greeted by a familiar face. Heck, look in the mirror and he'd see them but without glasses. And they weren't really tiny, just slouched and the formal posture of the other just made this even more obvious.

"Hi Logan, What do you want?"

He knows exactly that the other wizard is going to say, and not because of some weird side telepathy or some other magic. He just knows.  
"Virgil - I need your help getting into the palace. The townspeople are seemingly having another festival about something mundane and the guards have been appointed to look out for crazy fangirls."  
Virgil stared at Logan, "I'm not one for Parties either, I thought you were supposed to be smart."  
Logan sighed, "Well, yes. That. But I assumed that with your origins you'd know a decent bit about, sneaking into places?"

It took a lot to not show how much that hurt. "Well, I suppose."  
"Great! So, uh, where do you start?"  
Virgil stepped outside the cottage and headed for the castle, walking past the overgrown and weed-filled garden. He could really magic them away at any time, but it's whatever. Honestly, Virgil kind of liked it that way. It was a mess, like him.

"Well, if we're going to be 'sneaking in' why don't you try the back door?"

He could hear the faint sound of many, many people all cheering, chattering, laughing and smiling all at once. All voices one, too many to distinguish anyone. Wonder what Princey did this time to make them so happy? Probably something boring and average, the townspeople would celebrate anything if you hyped it up enough to them.  
Scampering around to the back of the castle, a tiny door down a flight of stone brick stairs was hidden away from any other view. This wasn't a mistake, nor was it a cellar door - it was an enchanted door. One that you could open and it would take you do somewhere that was definitely not on the other side. This one in particular, lead right into the heart of the castle.

Virgil was about to knock, as that would also be heard where the door lead, until he suddenly tensed up with fear.  
"Here, I'll do it." Logan grumbled.

The door opened inwards and Roman appeared. Logan studied the door doubtfully, magic was the cause but it still fascinated him that this made seemingly no sense. "Logan!" The Creativity Side yelled, quite over the top, "and... Hot topic. Good to see the both of you!"  
"Hi!" Patton appeared from behind him, "Anybody want Pizza?"

"I mean I do like pizza..."  
"Same!" Roman smiled like an excited child, "No way!"  
"You're literally the same person, of course you're both going to li-"  
"Are you two even listening to me?"

*ONE FABULOUS PIZZA PARTY LATER*

A half moon was now full in the sky, but only badly visible through the elaborate stained glass window.  
Logan had mostly stayed away from all the hype, not one for Parties, but he had joined the others when they decided to watch movies. Then came the usual debate of, "Disney!", "DISNEY OR DEATH TO THEE", "Horror Movie!".  
And then Disney won, as usual.

It was a good movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That moment when you write yourself into a corner and don't know what do without a Timeskip.


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️ CW ⚠️
> 
> Cursing, Mention Of/Implied Kidnapping

*TIMESKIP BECAUSE I DON'T LIKE WRITING NICE THINGS BECAUSE I'M A LOOSER*

Three days. Three. Days. Everybody knew that Virgil was antisocial, but not talking to anyone for three days had been the last straw. Roman, Patton and Logan had showed up at his hut and after a short struggle through the overgrown vines and nettles that littered every inch of the garden - were standing in front of the door. It was slightly open.

"Virgil? Kiddo?" Patton tapped the door a few times, "You in there?"  
Logan observed the rickety entrance and commented, "It is rather odd, normally he'd keep all doors and windows locked. Something might be wrong."  
"You really think so?"  
"Well, no. It's just rather out of character so I thought I'd point it out."  
Roman took the lead, "Virgil? If you aren't going to answer we're going to have to-"

A light breeze creaked the flimsy open; Roman could barely hear shocked gasps over his own suprise and then dread. The place was a mess, and not a 'can't be bothered to tidy up because I'm too busy listening to My Chemical Romance' mess.  
Couch moved way out of place, something porcaline smashed into hundreds of miniature bits on the floor, spooky curtains with spiders attached practically shredded.  
"What happened here?" Patton wailed.

Logan had already stormed in and was checking every room, an unusual expression of worry plastered on his face.   
Roman joined him, instead searching the upstairs rooms, with Patton following him. After shimmying down the mismatched stairs, and almost falling down Logan announced, "No sign of him."  
"What's happening? Last time we couldn't find the kiddo he was here!"  
Dread hit Roman and sat in his stomach, as he heard another voice.

"Looking for someone?"

The voice was loud, almost as loud as a concert and seemed to come from up down, left, right and from right behind him. Logan and Patton's similarly confused, scared faces let Roman know he was not alone in hearing this newcomer.  
"...Remus!" Roman growled, slowly turning around to try and figure out where the voice was coming from, "I know that's you! Show yourself! Where is he?"

This someone, no, this something sighed in response, "Trust me buddy - not me."  
"YOU'RE LYING - WHERE IS HE?"  
"...holy Jesus fuck." If you could hear a faceplam, he would've heard it now, "I'm not your brother, dumbass."  
Roman had instinctively pulled out his katana and then checked the others responses. Fear glinted in Patton's eyes and Logan seemed more curious and infuriated than afraid, eyes narrowed.

"Where. Is he?"

"Well, he isn't kidnapped as I'm sure you're thinking." The voice replied.  
Roman tensed up for a moment. That was what he'd been thinking - did this voice just read his mind or was it a wild guess gone suprisingly right? "That doesn't answer my question, quit beating around the bush, where is he?"  
"Alright, Alright." Had he imagined a twinge of fright in the echoing voice from somewhere, "He headed North. That's all I know. Probably going to the next kingdom over, I don't know man I'm just the weird cryptic voice in your head."

Roman stormed towards the exit, "Then we're heading North."

"Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were you!"

"Why?"

"He's being followed."


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️ CW ⚠️
> 
> Cursing

"What does that mean?" Roman hissed.  
"It means what it means, he's being followed."

"Any by who?"

The voice didn't reply, it just left the trio alone in Virgil's trashed hut. Roman called out a few times, first hellos and then cursing the disappearing voice.  
"We all heard that, right?" Logan asked.

"I did."  
"Yep..."

"...So... We're headed to The Northern Kingdom?" Patton asked quietly.  
"No." Roman replied, "I can't. The people need me."  
"I'm sure they can handle a mere few days without you."

"Preposterous! What if there was say - another Dragon Witch? What would they do then?" Roman asked.  
"Call Upon the Guards?" Patton replied.  
Damn. That was right. They do have guards. Was he being selfish, taking on the dragon by himself and keeping all the glory? Was it selfish to not try to recover Virgil, even if he didn't like him that much? The two never saw eye to eye, "Okay. I'll travel with you."

"Whoo! Adventure!" Patton cheered.  
"Slow down - we need to prepare!"

"I can do rations!" Roman announced.  
Logan shook his head, "You have no idea how to do rations! I'll do rations, you can do camping supplies and weapons. Patton you can..."

"Puppies?"

"NO!"

Logan ignored Patton's protests and instead turned to Roman, "Meet at The Gates, Tomorrow Morning?"  
"How do we know that'll be enough time, What if-?" Roman stopped himself there. Don't push it. Don't summon him.

"Okay then, this evening."

"Done."

*LE TIMESKIPP*

The sky had turned to shades of amber, pink, blue, grey and then black. Pretty. Three left the Kingdom for The North, A Soldier, A Poet and A King, if you will. What did they feel? Determination, Bravery, Honour, Worry?

Three left The Kingdom for The North, not realising they were being watched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter than I would've liked but motivation is a cruel cruel bitch.


	6. 6

Logan hated the rain. It crawled into his hair and formed distracting drops on his glasses, but he persued anyway. It wouldn't be long before they reached the village faintly heard in the distance, maybe then they could find an inn once they got there, or at least some shelter.  
Roman and Patton didn't seem too happy about the weather either, Roman was taking the lead scouting the area for signs of life with his advisor a little way behind. 

For a moment, Patton tensed like he'd seen something, "Hey - Look! There's a Marketplace!"  
Logan's eyes followed where he was pointing, sure enough, there was a small sheltered market place. "Well, what are we waiting for?" Roman announced.

"WAIT UP!"

Catching up to Roman, he realised that the marketplace was packed. People hanging around every corner, speaking in front of tables, laughing and joking. It was a cornucopia of different supplies, with the people running the tables selling everything from exotic fruits to machine parts to 'Make your Own Potion' kits.

Someone approached them, someone who's head was covered by a hoodie and was previously at a table that stunk of seafood. Logan tensed for a moment, before the flicked back their hoodie. They had wide green slitted eyes, fluffy cheeks and triangular ears, "Well, Howdy, Newcomers."

"Woah!" Patton squeaked, "You're a real life cat girl!"

The cat girl laughed, "Yep! Ain't that the case! As I was saying, welcome to The Ichiba, Newcomers. What can I do for ya?''  
"We're looking for someone." Logan replied, purposely trying to not give too many details. Even if they what this person, cat,(?) looked like, they still couldn't trust them, "Someone who's apparently headed for The Northern Kingdom."  
"Ah!" The Tabaxi replied, twirling back to the fish-scented table and kicking a few chairs out from underneath, "Take a seat, tell me everything!"

Roman and Patton followed quickly, Logan shuffled over more cautiously. Even if they seemed trustworthy, something just wasn't sitting right with him.   
"Ya see." She mewed, "Most people who are headed North pass through here along the way, tell me about this someone I might've seem them."

"Okay, uh, hunched, wearing a hoodie with patches, purple-dyed-"  
"Hey, hold on a min..." The cat girl narrowed her green eyes, "Did he happen to look quite a bit like you?"

"Yes!" Patton squeaked, "You mean you saw Virgil?"

"Virgil ya say? Pretty name your friend got." She ducked under the table and pulled out a big plastic box, based on the shadows it must've been empty, "Anyway yea, I saw him. Heading his way North, just like you said."  
"Well let's go find him then!" Roman announced, jumping up and about to head further down the marketplace.  
"Slow down there, Royal Boy." Why couldn't he catch a hint of emotion in her voice, "The Swamps 'tween here and the North ain't safe for three little travellers, let a alone one with someone on his trail."

"What are you implying?"

"I'm not implying anything. Them swamps are dangerous, and when you got someone on your trail even more so. You need a guide, or at least weapons and a map. He can supply you with a map." Her cat ears tilted to one side, at the table where she was addressing a tiefling waved cheerfully, before tossing a paper map.

"Good Luck, boys, remember to beware the ones of eight."


	7. 7

"The what?"

"The Ones Of Eight. That's What We Call The Monsters round here." The cat girl replied, before looking up at the still stormy sky, "Anyway, you boys best wanna get going if you wanna find your friend, you don't know how fast some can travel in a storm, it's frightening."

"...O...kay..."

"And don't be scared of the other merchants, some of us might look a little freaky but I can guarantee they're harmless."

She was right, some of the other merchants and market-goers were a little frightening in appearance. Plenty of demons, goblins and other non-human entities. Logan would've liked to talk to some of them; study their magical properties - but now was not the time. They needed to find Virgil, especially with all these strange people implying he's being followed - maybe by The Ones of Eight they mentioned? The name alone was enough to cause concern they sounded alien, dangerous.

Before they knew it, they were already at the edge of the Swamp - instantly recognisable, where else has half-mud filled deep waters, short trees with mangled leaves and a sign with 'BEWARE The Ones Of Eight' written on in what was either blood or suspicioudly red paint.  
"Alright then - ONWARD!" 

The Swamps were scary, even by Mostly Emotionless Logan's standards. In the storm, almost nothing was visible, except when the world was suddenly lit up by crackling flashes across the sky and roaring thunder. The path through the swamp, that must've been formed only through so many walking the way before - had many dips, twists, turns and obstacles.  
Roman had taken lead after casting (With Logan's help) a Fire Spell on a long stick he found on the side of the path, and was now using to lead the way. They still hadn't encountered the 'Ones Of Eight' which was slightly unnerving.

Logan heard a small thump sound and turned around.

Patton was on the ground, most likely tripped on a stray rock, face half in the mud, glasses a few inches away from his face. Logan held out one hand for Patton to stabilise himself with, while picking up the spectacles in the other. "Here" He said, returning them.

"Thanks."

It was eerily silent for a few, uncomfortable moments before Patton stammered out, "L-L-LL-L-Logan?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm Scared."

Logan sighed, replying with something he'd honestly thought he'd never say in his life, "Me too."

"Me too."


	8. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️ CW ⚠️
> 
> Cursing

Eventually, the storm cleared and dawn creeped into the horizon, which was almost worse, the long shadows of the trees like spindly crawling hands. How big were these stupid swamps; anyway? If they'd been walking for that long they had to be huge marshes.  
Roman still lead the way but didn't speak with the others, he didn't have anything to say and if they didn't talk they must not either. Though it especially concerned him how quiet Patton was, normally he'd be shouting dad jokes for every step of the journey. He'd hardly said a thing since they entered the Swamps.  
Nobody had encountered any signs of 'The Ones Of Eight' yet. What we they anyway? Clearly some local mystery, at least, a dangerous cryptid, a monster nobody could vanquish. The thought made Roman's skin crawl. Don't, don't summon him. He's the last thing they needed right now.

Something stood on a Twig.

Roman instinctively spun around to check on Logan and Patton. Their terrified and confused faces confirmed that if was neither of them. Oh hell naw!  
Then, he was something very far back, blurry, but clearly black and huge. Roman felt fear like a drop into icy cold water.

"Run!"

Roman turned and ran, ran as fast as he could. He couldn't tell if the leaves crunching and sticks snapping were from himself running or the shape giving chase. Were Logan and Patton following? He hoped; but he didn't want to look back and see. 

That's when he was something - somewhere! In the distance! It looked like a Cabin, and one in fairly good condition, not an abandoned hut. There! He nearly tripped over a stray branch on the path. Quick as lighting, he haulted in front of the door which was closed. Tears streaming down his face, Roman repetitively pounded his fists on the door. Screaming, "HELP! HELP! WE NEED TO HIDE! LET US IN! LET US IN! PLEASE!"  
He felt Patton and Logan slow to stop by his side, and then the creature stood behind him. He squeezed his eyes shut, he didn't want to open them, he didn't want to turn them around. He'd probably die anyway, killed by the swamp monster. Was this the supposed Ones, or more One Of Eight? No wonder all those Markets people were so unnervingly cautious about the Ones Of Eight.

He felt someone tap on his shoulder, Logan spoke, "Roman, turn around."  
He stepped around in a half-circle slowly, eyes still squeezed shut. He just barely opened one, and then the other. Holy shit...

Right in front of him, was the biggest fucking spider he had ever seen.


	9. 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️ CW ⚠️
> 
> More detailed description of dat spooder

"What in the..."

Logan stepped forward, "It won't hurt you. It's been Enchanted with a Behavioural Altering Spell."  
You thought tarantulas were big? This thing must've been the side of a large dog, with eight long legs and a segmented body. Neon orange stripes in strange pattern. Was this The Ones Of Eight? Makes sense, to some extent, Eight-Legged giant spiders, seems like something some small market would fear.

Roman tried to shuffle past the spider, back onto the Path. It didn't seem threatening, but it's black eyes followed him and it's long teeth showed. "What in The Name of The Seven Kingdoms is this thing?"  
"It's a Spider." Logan replied, "Specifically, A King Samhain Spider. Magic Spiders that can live for Hundreds of Years, and this one in particular has a spell on it, normally they'd attack humans on sight."

"I hate spiders." Patton whimpered, "But, why do I want to - like - pet it?"

Patton was right, to be honest. It looked kind of, fluffy? Almost? Well, since it clearly didn't want to hurt them, I guess, they could just leave? "L-lets keep going." Roman mumbled.  
"Okay." Patton and Logan replied at the same time, both sounding unenthusiastic but one saddened and the other borderline emotionless.  
Luckily, the spider creature thing didn't follow them further into The Marshland, though Roman could swear he saw another one up in a tree. How could such a huge arachnid even function?

"Hey, wait a minute..." Patton piped up.  
"Yes?" Logan replied.  
"You said that that spider was Enchanted... Perhaps, Virgil did that?"  
"What?" Roman replied.  
Logan asked, "Could you Explain Further?"  
"As in, like, if he knew we'd be coming to save him - he would magic the spiders not to hurt us, right?" Patton explained.

"I wouldn't except that villian to do that!"

"Holy - have a heart, Roman!"

"No - that's your job!"

"Uh, guys - look" Logan announced, pulling away a long branch that was hanging over the path. The Northern Kingdom gates.


End file.
